heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Dredd Megazine
Judge Dredd: The Megazine is a monthly British comic magazine, launched in October 1990. It is a sister publication to 2000 AD. Its name is a play on words, formed from "magazine" and Dredd's locale Mega-City One. Content Like 2000 AD, the Megazine is an anthology, featuring a number of ongoing and stand-alone stories. Some series have comprised a specific storyline while others have had only a loose thematic connection. Originally, the Megazine only included stories set in the world of Judge Dredd, including both spin-off series and Future Shock-style done-in-one stories, starting with Strange Cases and continuing with Tales from the Black Museum. However, it has since expanded to included some unconnected stories and text pieces, including articles, interviews and reviews. Unlike 2000 AD, reprint material has been extensively used in order to bring costs down (as original material must be commissioned). As well as older 2000 AD stories, like Helltrekers, there have also been reprints of stories that were originally printed elsewhere, like Preacher and Charley's War. Since the demise of 2000 AD Extreme Edition, a bimonthly 2000 AD spinoff which focused on reprints of old strips, a separate reprint supplement has been packaged with each issue of the Megazine, each issue usually focusing on the work of a particular 2000 AD contributor or compiling a particular strip. Starting in issue #276 they opened up a Creator-owned slot that featured Tank Girl, American Reaper and Snapshot. Series *''Armitage'' *''Black Atlantic'' *''Black Siddha'' *''Blood of Satanus'' *''Creep'' *''Cursed Earth Koburn'' *''Devlin Waugh'' *''Fiends of the Eastern Front'' *''Harke and Burr'' *''The Inspectre'' *''Insurrection'' *''Judge Dredd'' - a list of all Judge Dredd stories to appear in the Megazine from 1990 to December 2013 can be found here.File description page| *''Low Life'' *''Missionary Man'' *''Psi-Judge Anderson'' *''Shimura'' *''The Simping Detective'' *''Tempest'' *''Young Middenface'' Themed series *''Strange Cases'' *''Tales from the Black Museum'' Creator-owned *''Al's Baby'' *''Tank Girl'' *''Lily MacKenzie'' *''Numbercruncher'' *''American Reaper'' *''Snapshot'' Reprint Internal: *''Button Man'' #3.72-3.75 *''The Helltrekkers'' #218-223 External: *''Preacher'' #3.40-3.63 *''Charley's War'' #211-244 *''Bob The Intergalactic Bum'' #266-273 Supplements *''Judge Dredd'' - The Jock Collection #275 *''Snow/Tiger'' - Pax Americana #276 *''Judge Dredd'' - Lawcon #277 *''Canon Fodder'' - Volume One #278 *''Judge Dredd'' - Seasons Beatings #279 *''Judge Dredd'' - The Colin Wilson Collection #280 *''Pussyfoot 5'' - Alien Sex Fiend #281 *''Chopper'' - Song of the Surfer, Vol.1 #282 *''Chopper'' - Song of the Surfer, Vol.2 #283 *''Deadlock'' - Return to Termight #284 *''Judge Dredd'' - The John Higgins Collection #285 *''Judge Dredd'' - Bad Manners #286 *''Armitage'' - First Cut #287 *''Harmony'' - Blood and Snow #288 *''Armitage'' - Influential Circles Vol.1 #289 *''Armitage'' - Influential Circles Vol.2 #290 *''Canon Fodder'' - Volume Two, Dark Matter #291 *''Rogue Trooper'' - The War Machine, Vol.1 #292 *''Rogue Trooper'' - The War Machine, Vol.2 #293 *''Breathing Space'' #294 *''Strontium Dogs'' - Monsters #295 *''The Best of Pulp Sci-Fi'' #296 *''Judge Dredd'' - Raptaur #297 *''Mean Machine Angel'' - Travels With Muh Shrink #298 *''Brit-Cit Babes'' #299 *''Armageddon - The Bad Man'' #300 *''Judge Dredd'' - The Mick McMahon Collection #301 *''Balls Brothers'' - Heroes For Hire #302 *''Chiaroscuro'' #303 *''Armitage'' - Bodies of Evidence #304 *''Strontium Dogs'' - Return of the Gronk #305 *''Strontium Dogs'' - The Darkest Star #306 *''Robo-Hunter'' - The Furzt Case #307 *''Robo-Hunter'' - Casino Royal #308 *''Judge Dredd'' - The Ian Gibson Collection #309 *''Flesh'' - The Legend of Shamana, Book 1 #310 *''Flesh'' - The Legend of Shamana, Book 2 #311 *''Flesh'' - Chronocide' #312 *''Mercy Heights'' - Book 1 #313 *''Mercy Heights'' - Book 2 #314 *''Mercy Heights'' - Book 3 #315 *''Mercy Heights'' - Book 4 (Including Tor Cyan) #316 *''Tor Cyan'' - World of Hurt #317 *''Venus Bluegenes'' (including Tor Cyan) #318 *''Durham Red'' - Island of the Damned #319 *''Strontium Dogs'' - Crossroads (Inc. Durham Red) #320 *''Death Planet & Angel'' #321 *''Purgatory'' #322 *''Harry Kipling'' #323 *''Tiger Sun - Dragon Moon'' (Inc. Harry Kipling) #324 *''American Gothic'' #325 *''Bato Loco'' #326 *''Marauder'' #327 *''Ratfink'' #328 *''Finn'' Book One #329 *''Download Tales'' - Volume One #330 *''Disaster 1999'' - Volume One #331 *''Disaster 1999'' - Volume Two #332 *''AHAB'' #333 *''Download Tales'' - Volume Two #334 *''Download Tales'' - Volume Three #335 *''Black Light'' - Volume One #336 *''Black Light'' - Volume Two #337 *''Night Zero'' #338 *''Black Siddha'' - Bad Karma #339 *''Beyond Zero'' #340 *''Detonator X'' #341 *''Lobster Random'' - Tooth & Claw #342 *''Demarco'' - Volume One (Inc. Harmony) #343 *''Demarco'' - Volume Two (Inc. Harmony) #344 *''Strontium Dogs'' - Tales from the Doghouse #345 Features Text articles appear in between the stories. They are usually comic-related, such as biographies of or interviews with writers and artists, or articles about stories, but they can also be about science-fiction, horror and fantasy television shows, book reviews and upcoming films. A feature that ran from 2006 was "Small Press". This section dealt with small press or self-published writer/artists. It featured reviews of comics, and included one story every issue. They are usually unrelated to the Judge Dredd universe. At the end of nearly every issue is a letters section, called Dreddlines, where the readers can voice their opinions about the magazine. Creators Famous creators to have worked for Judge Dredd Megazine include: *Simon Bisley *Carlos Ezquerra *Alan Grant (also a founder-editor) *Trevor Hairsine *Chris Halls *Cam Kennedy *Pat Mills *Robbie Morrison *Arthur Ranson *Gordon Rennie *Si Spencer *Simon Spurrier *John Wagner (also a founder-editor) Editors *Steve MacManus, 1990–1991 (issues 1.01 to 1.12) *David Bishop, 1991–1995 (1.13 to 3.12) *John Tomlinson, 1996 (3.13 to 3.21) *David Bishop, 1996–2000 (3.22 to 3.63) *Andy Diggle, 2000 (3.64 to 3.68) *David Bishop, 2000–2002 (3.69 to 4.08) *Alan Barnes, 2002–2006 (4.09 to 4.18 and 201 to 240) *Matt Smith, 2006 to present (241 to present) (Note: 4.18 was the 200th issue. From the next issue a new numbering system was introduced, and the issue which would have been 4.19 became 201.) Awards * 1999: nominated for the Eagle Award for Favourite British Comic * 2000: nominated for the Eagle Award for Favourite British Comic * 2004: nominated for the Eagle Award for Favourite British Comic * 2005: won the Eagle Award for Favourite Colour Comic Book - British * 2006: nominated for the Eagle Award for Best British Colour Comic * 2007: nominated for the Eagle Award for Favourite Colour Comicbook - British * 2008: nominated for the Eagle Award for Favourite Colour Comicbook - British See also *2000 AD crossovers, of which the Megazine is the other major comic outlet of stories. Notes References * * * * * * * * * External links *[http://www.2000adonline.com/ Official 2000 AD Web site] *[http://www.2000adreview.co.uk 2000 AD Review fan site] Category:1990 comic debuts Category:Judge Dredd Category:Fleetway and IPC Comics titles Category:Rebellion Developments titles